Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury
Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury is the ninth episode of the second season of Monster High, and the nineteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 15, 2018. Synopsis Frankie Stein and Cleo de Nile go to Medusa Gorgon for help. Meanwhile, Ms. Kindergrubber puts her final plans into motion and Nefera de Nile becomes public enemy number #1. Episode Opening Scene At Wade Blue's funeral, a large group of people are gathered as the priest is at the head of the burial site, reading from the Bible. LAGOONA: I can't believe it... My father... Is gone. Lagoona leans into Gil's shoulder as they both hug, as the coffin is lowered. A short while later, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Ghoulia are exiting the funeral together. DRACULAURA: So Lagoona isn't coming with us? CLAWDEEN: No, Gil is driving her home. DRACULAURA: Oh, ok. They keep walking, silent, until Cleo finally breaks the silence. CLEO: So I guess I'm addressing the elephant in the room... Deuce is The Serpent. FRANKIE: Yeah... What are we going to do about it? CLEO: Well we have to find answers and take matters into our own hands before... anyone else gets hurt. GHOULIA: (GROAN) CLEO: (gasp) Ghoulia! You just gave me a great idea... CLAWDEEN: What is it? CLEO: I know exactly who could give us the answers we want. FRANKIE: Who? CLEO: Deuce's own mother. (INTRO) Scene 1 At the Teacher's Room, Nefera is reading a Teen Scream magazine as Kindergrubber is eating an apple a little too loud. NEFERA: Um, excuse you? Could you eat that apple a little quieter please? Kindergrubber gives Nefera an intimidating stare as she keeps eating the apple. An annoyed Nefera rolls her eyes. NEFERA: (to herself) I hate this school... KINDERGRUBBER: Aww, daddy didn't get the job his little princess wanted... That's too bad. NEFERA: Excuse me? KINDERGRUBBER: Oh please, let's not act like your father wasn't the reason you got this job in the first place... You know it, I know it... Heck, even Mr. Hackington knows it. Mr. Hackington, who is reading a newspaper in an armchair, lifts up the newspaper. HACKINGTON: Please don't bring me into this, Kindergrubber. NEFERA: Are you bitter because I'm rich and hot and have my whole life ahead of me? Is that the problem? KINDERGRUBBER: Please, at least I fought and worked for what I have... I'm not floating through life reading Teen Scream magazines while daddy puts food on the table. NEFERA: At least I have food on the table... Do you even have a table or food? KINDERGRUBBER: You know what I DO have? A triple digit IQ. I guess since daddy can't buy you a bigger one right? HACKINGTON: Are you serious?! I am trying to read a newspaper here! Can you keep it down? NEFERA: Whatever, I don't have to listen to this. Enjoy that apple while you can, Ms. Kindergrubber... Your days are counted. Nefera storms off as Kindergrubber keeps eating her apple. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): Nefera could talk all she wanted but I knew what's going on. I know exactly what's going on between all of these school's walls. In the hallways, Nefera storms past Draculaura and Clawd, who are talking near his locker. CLAWD: Your dad and Bloodgood are WHAT?! DRACULAURA: Yeah... But I don't wanna talk about that, I wanna talk about us. CLAWD: Sure. DRACULAURA: Listen... I'm sorry I have been acting the way I have been acting but... I've seen this happen so many times, the boyfriend and the girlfriend always promise each other they will stay in touch and it's going to be like nothing else has changed but... CLAWD: But? DRACULAURA: I guess I'm just scared you'll forget about me. CLAWD: Aww Draculaura... Clawd caresses Draculaura's face and gives her a kiss on her forehead. CLAWD: I promise I will never forget you. Draculaura hugs Clawd as the ring bells for class. CLAWD: Well, gotta go! See you around! Clawd walks away. DRACULAURA: See ya... Draculaura walks to her class. Scene 2 Cleo and Frankie arrive to Medusa Gorgon's house. FRANKIE: Wow... This place is huge! CLEO: Meh, my mansion is bigger. But of course peasants like you wouldn't know what it's like leaving in a nice home. FRANKIE: Always the charmer, Cleo. They knock on the door as Medusa answers. MEDUSA: Can I help you? CLEO: Miss Gorgon? MEDUSA: Yes. You are? CLEO: I'm Cleo de Nile, Deuce's girlfriend. FRANKIE: Well technically you guys haven't gotten back together- Cleo elbows Frankie in the stomach. MEDUSA: And you are? FRANKIE: I'm Frankie Stein, I'm a friend of Deuce. CLEO: You guys have been way more intimate than that- Frankie elbows Cleo in the arm. CLEO: Anyways, we are here to talk to you about Deuce. MEDUSA: ...Sure. Please, come in. The two enter the house as Medusa closes the door. Meanwhile, in the hallways of Monster High, Catty and Lagoona are talking as Catty looks at Nefera talking to Toralei and Purrsephone. LAGOONA: Have you talked to her yet? CATTY: No... But don't worry about it, I don't want to annoy you with my problems. You're going through a lot and- LAGOONA: Hey, what are you talking about? I don't mind. CATTY: Well... I haven't but... It's Nefera! I just know that she's going to shoot me down. LAGOONA: Ok I will admit, Nefera isn't the most pleasant person to be around but... You will never know unless you try. CATTY: I guess... Meanwhile, Nefera is talking to Toralei and Purrsephone. NEFERA: I swear one day I'm going to blow up and give everyone a piece of my own mind. TORALEI: Ugh, right. Everyone in this school is so fucking annoying. Catty walks in their direction. TORALEI: Oof, speaking of annoying. CATTY: Nefera- NEFERA: Catty. CATTY: Um... I... PURRSEPHONE: Spill it out! What, cat got your tongue? CATTY: I want to talk to you in private. NEFERA: ...Ugh, you're lucky that I have nothing to do. See you right back ghouls. Catty and Nefera leave. PURRSEPHONE: Did you see that? Something is up with those two. Suddenly Toralei's face lights up. TORALEI: I have an idea. Scene 3 Meanwhile, Draculaura is at the Coffin Bean with her dad. DRACULAURA: So when did it start? DRACULA: One, maybe two years ago... DRACULAURA: Wow, you've been lying to me for that long... DRACULA: Draculaura... DRACULAURA: Why didn't you just tell me? DRACULA: Well because a lot was going on and I didn't want to bother you... I guess I was waiting for the right moment. DRACULAURA: It's just that... This is all happening so fast... And I'm just so sick of all of the lies. And I've been so stressed lately... Dracula gets out of his seat and hugs Draculaura. DRACULA: Everything's going to be OK... DRACULAURA: I really hope so... Meanwhile, at an empty classroom, Catty and Nefera are talking. NEFERA: So? What did you want to tell me? CATTY: I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. NEFERA: Huh? CATTY: I'm sorry for all the trouble I have put you through. Nefera gives Catty a cold stare until she starts laughing hysterically. NEFERA: (laughs) You've got A LOT of nerve, you know that? CATTY: What are you talking about? NEFERA: You think I'm going to forgive you after the bullshit I've gone through because of you? CATTY: N-Nefera, I'm sorry that- NEFERA: Oh and here we go... Catty playing the victim again. You never change do you? CATTY: I know damn well I'm not a victim! I know that this is my fault! God, Nefera, do you think I haven't been scarred for life ever since that happened?! I can barely sleep anymore, I can't write songs anymore and all of this bottled up in my head is just making me so anxious! NEFERA: Well at least your career didn't end over you trying to save a friend! CATTY: Huh? NEFERA: My modeling career was rising and I was about to become a superstar when suddenly the FBI is up my ass asking me where I was the night when you killed that boy. Fortunately, my father got a decent lawyer who managed to cover everything up... CATTY: Nefera, I didn't know... NEFERA: Oh yeah, it's not like I called you thousands of times trying to explain the situation. CATTY: I was scared and nervous, I didn't know what to do! NEFERA: And that's when I realised... Just how much of a shitty person you are. I helped you cover up that poor man's death, and what did I get in return? Nothing! I was THIS close to rotting in jail and there you were, flipping your ponytail on stage getting love from millions of fans. CATTY: Nefera, you have to understand that- NEFERA: I'm going to stop you right there because I am so done having to hear all of your pathetic excuses. You were one of my best friends, if not my ONLY best friend, I mentored you and I made you who you are today... But the one time I ask you for help, you didn't come. And honestly, I felt really hurt by what you did. But I guess I have to thank you for teaching me a lesson... Never trust scheming little bitches like you. CATTY: Nefera, I'm not asking for things to go back the way they were... I just want your forgiveness. You have no idea how guilty I feel that I have managed to lost a friend and I'm now risking going to jail and I am haunted by this every single day of my life... Catty breaks down and starts crying. Nefera looks down at her and claps slowly. NEFERA: You know, once you're done screwing other people's lives and go back to your little spotlight, you should try auditioning for a movie... I can totally see you winning the Best Actress award. But then again, it's not like I'm completely buying it. Nefera leaves as Catty wipes her tears and goes back to the hallways, not noticing Toralei and Purrsephone have been recording the entire conversation. TORALEI: Hmm, very interesting... Scene 4 In Medusa's living room, Frankie and Cleo are sitted on a couch while Medusa is sitting in front of them. MEDUSA: So what is the matter? Did something happen with my son? CLEO: Well yes- Wait, where's Hissette? Suddenly Medusa feels something on her arm, as she notices Hissette climbing her arm. MEDUSA: Could it be... Hissette? Medusa starts happily petting the little snake. FRANKIE: Um, what's going on? MEDUSA: Hissette was my first "grey hair"... My son then asked me to give it away as a gift for you, Cleo... CLEO: Wait really? He told me Hissette was sent from Egypt... Medusa laughs. MEDUSA: Well sometimes, what matters is not where it came from, but rather the meaning and intent behind it... CLEO: ...I guess. MEDUSA: Anyways, what were we talking about? FRANKIE: Oh yes, well... You see... Your son has going through some changes lately... Have you heard about the serial murders that have been going on? MEDUSA: Oh... no. Oh no... You're talking about The Serpent right? I prayed that it wouldn't happen to him... CLEO: Wait you know about this? MEDUSA: Well I knew it was a possibility but I never thought it would happen... But I guess I was wrong. MEDUSA: My late husband went through the same thing... He would turn into this creature that would go on a killing spree... The people called him The Serpent. Luckily, no one found out about his identity. FRANKIE: Is there a way to cure The Serpent? MEDUSA: No... I'm afraid... Only death will cure him. CLEO: What?! There has to be another way! MEDUSA: Trust me Cleo, I understand your pain. I had to kill my own husband for mine and my son's safety. FRANKIE: Oh my god.... CLEO: Does Deuce know? MEDUSA: No. All of my husband's secrets were buried six feet under along with him... Have you guys figured out who Deuce's master is? CLEO: Deuce's master? MEDUSA: Basically, The Serpent seeks a master... and it can be anyone who has evil intentions... In the Home Ick classroom, Ms. Kindergrubber is seen entering and locking the door. Back to Medusa's house... MEDUSA: Well actually, there is one restriction... Back to the Home Ick classroom, Ms. Kindergrubber starts preparing a serum. Back to Medusa's house... MEDUSA: The Master is most likely to be a witch. Back to the Home Ick classroom, Ms. Kindergrubber injects herself with the serum, laughing maniacally. Back to Medusa's house... CLEO: (gasp) FRANKIE: What is it, Cleo? CLEO: ...That bitch! Back to the Home Ick classroom, Ms. Kindergrubber approaches a mirror, looking visibly younger. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): My, my, my... It's like a day hasn't gone by. Back to Medusa's house... MEDUSA: However, there is a way to break the bond... You have to kill one of them. CLEO: Great! Let's end that hag once and for all! MEDUSA: But I must warn you... A Serpent without a master... Is one ruthless, mindless and highly dangerous serial killer. Suddenly Deuce arrives in the living room to find Cleo and Frankie in the living room. DEUCE: Cleo? Frankie? ...What's going on? CLEO: We need to talk. Scene 5 After classses, Draculaura and Dracula are going out for a walk. DRACULAURA: Ok so what would you say is Bloodgood's best attitude? DRACULA: She is surprisingly very motherly... DRACULAURA: Wow I wouldn't expect that from someone who murdered an underage girl just to cover up a murder that happened at her school. DRACULA: Draculaura! DRACULAURA: I'm joking! But... in what way do you mean "motherly"? DRACULA: She might be very cold and serious at first but once you get to really know her, she's one of the kindest, most caring people I have ever met. DRACULAURA: Really? DRACULA: Yeah... The two sit on a bench and sigh looking at the view. DRACULAURA: You really love her, don't you? DRACULA: ...Yeah. DRACULAURA: I admit at first, Bloodgood doesn't sound like my first pick for a new stepmother but if she makes you happy, then that's all I could ask for. Dracula and Draculaura hug as they watch the view. Meanwhile, at the living room... DEUCE: So I'm the Serpent? CLEO: Yes... DEUCE: And you killed dad? MEDUSA: Deuce... DEUCE: I'm going to my room. CLEO: No wait, you can't! DEUCE: Why not! FRANKIE: We can't leave you out of sight... If you turn into The Serpent- DEUCE: It's not like I'm going to hurt you! ...Right? MEDUSA: Your father said the same thing and the next night there he was in your bedroom about to slit your throat! DEUCE: Yeah, well, you actually killed dad so I guess you're not any better, are you? MEDUSA: I killed your father for our own protection! DEUCE: I can't believe you right now... Deuce storms off but Cleo follows him. CLEO: Deuce, we are trying to protect you. DEUCE: I don't need protection! I'm going to my room! Deuce enters his room and slams the door. CLEO: Fine. Have it your way. Cleo grabs the bedroom key and locks the door. DEUCE (OFF): Cleo? CLEO! CLEO, OPEN THE DOOR! CLEO: It's for your own sake! DEUCE (OFF): CLEO, I SWEAR TO-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! Cleo hears the sound of Deuce falling onto the ground, and him screaming in pain. She runs downstairs and goes into the living room. CLEO: Guys! He's... Turning into The Serpent! Suddenly they hear Deuce's bedroom door breaking and hisses coming from upstairs. FRANKIE: This is bad! Scene 6 In the De Nile mansion... Ramses is getting dressed in his bedroom when Nefera enters. NEFERA: Hey daddy... Where are you going? RAMSES: I have this stupid interview with some normies... Business stuff. NEFERA: Tell me about that business stuff. RAMSES: Why are you so interested? NEFERA: I don't know daddy, maybe one day I'll be working as your secretary. RAMSES: Are you not doing well in Monster High? NEFERA: Of course I am, it's just... RAMSES: It's just...? NEFERA: It's just that I hate the school! RAMSES: Nefera! NEFERA: It's the truth! I can't stand everyone there and everyone is so annoying! RAMSES: Do you know how many strings I had to pull for you to get that job after the tricks you pulled by destroying evidence in a crime scene! NEFERA: Wha- But daddy! I've changed! RAMSES: Then prove it! Work for it! NEFERA: I am working for it! Isn't it enough? RAMSES: No! And whining won't get you anywhere in life young lady! Nefera storms off of the bedroom as Ramses puts his tie. Meanwhile, at Medusa's house... The Serpent shows up in the living room. SERPENT: (HISS) MEDUSA: Don't worry ghouls, I've got this. RUN! Cleo and Frankie run out of the living room and reach the hall. CLEO: Wait, I have an idea! In the living room... Medusa grabs a machete to defend herself. MEDUSA: Please don't make me do this Deuce... The Serpent runs at her at full speed but Medusa stabs The Serpent in the abdomen. MEDUSA: Deuce! Medusa stares at her son laying down in pain. MEDUSA: Fuck it... I can't kill you... I didn't want it to end like this but... Medusa starts crying and caresses The Serpent's face, when suddenly he throws Medusa to the wall, grabs the machete she was holding and decapitates her. However, before The Serpent can move, Cleo tranquilizes The Serpent from behind, making the latter fall unconscious. FRANKIE: This is so fucked up in so many ways... Frankie and Cleo grab Deuce and carry him to the trunk of Cleo's car. They close the trunk and enter the car, as Cleo drives to Monster High. Scene 7 Draculaura, Clawdeen, Ghoulia and Lagoona are waiting in the hallways of Monster High for Cleo and Frankie. CLAWDEEN: Why are they taking so long? They told us they would be here 10 minutes ago. Suddenly Cleo and Frankie show up. LAGOONA: What took you ghouls so long? CLEO: Just dealing with some issues... Now let's go, it's time to take Kinderbitch down once and for all. The ghouls run to the Home Ick classroom. Ghoulia tries opening the door but is unsuccessful. GHOULIA: (GROAN) Draculaura tries opening the door. DRACULAURA: The door won't budge! FRANKIE: I have an idea! Frankie separates her hand from her body as the hand enters the room, grabs the key and unlocks the door. The ghouls open the door only to reveal Ms. Kindergrubber trying to get a gadget to work as she turns around and sees the ghouls. KINDERGRUBBER: Oh... What the hell do you people want? FRANKIE: Time is up, Kindergrubber. CLAWDEEN: Your reign of terror ends now. KINDERGRUBBER: Kindergrubber? Ha! Kindergrubber reveals her face, revealing a much younger Kindergrubber. KINDERGRUBBER: Call me Ginger Breadhouse. CLEO: What the hell? KINDERGRUBBER: So I guess you found out my little secret... FRANKIE: Why did you do it? KINDERGRUBBER: To come back home. DRACULAURA: What do you mean? KINDERGRUBBER: I guess I should explain myself... Meanwhile, Ramses is being interviewed by some normies. NORMIE #1: So what would you say is your best quality, Mr. De Nile? RAMSES: Well I'd have to say my best quality is- NEFERA: May I interject? RAMSES: Nefera? NEFERA: Don't worry father, I'll take this one. Nefera looks straight to the normie. NEFERA: My daddy's best quality is being a kind and considerate father and person. He always has everyone's best interest at heart, don't you daddy? RAMSES: You said it, not me. The three laugh. NEFERA: I think I've earned that from him... Having everyone's best interest at heart. Which is why I'm going to let you ALL in a little secret. NEFERA: Monsters exist! The normies look at each other, confused. NORMIE #1: What are you talking about? NEFERA: Did I stutter? Monsters actually exist, and I have proof! How about a little slideshow? RAMSES: Nefera- NEFERA: Please daddy, relax. I can handle this myself. Nefera pulls out a picture of The Serpent. NEFERA: This is the monster that has been terrorizing the entire town! The cameraman looks at the picture. NORMIE #2: What the fuck is that?! NEFERA: But of course, this could just be some incredible special effects makeup! But does THIS look like special effects to you? Nefera starts taking off her bandages, as her hand turns black from decaying. NEFERA: Did I mention I'm a mummy? And so is my daddy! RAMSES: Nefera, I order you to sto- NEFERA: You've had your turn to speak daddy. It's MY turn now. Before Nefera decays, she wraps the bandages again. NEFERA: Aren't we just frightening? Aren't we just spawns of hell? Should we not be locked away and experimented on? Nefera looks at her nails. NEFERA: Oops, gotta go, I'm going to miss my nail appointment. Nefera gives her father a kiss on the forehead. NEFERA: Oh and sister... I know a hairdresser that can really fix you up with that. NORMIE #1: Excuse me? Nefera storms off of the interview. RAMSES: Well... Uh... I... NORMIE #1: Um... We're gonna have a commercial break after this... Ramses chases after Nefera. RAMSES: What the FUCK, Nefera?! Do you realise what you've just done! NEFERA: Now you know what it's like to have me on the opposing side. Don't underestimate me, daddy. Before Ramses can reply, Nefera gets on her car and drives away. Scene 8 In a flashback, Kindergrubber is about to leave the school when suddenly she finds The Serpent attacking Ghoulia on the hallway. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): As I saw The Serpent attacking Ghoulia, I had a little idea... After he leaves Ghoulia unconscious, The Serpent notices Kindergrubber and runs after her. She lures him into the Home Ick classroom and knocks him out with a frying pan. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): The Serpent was an urban legend around these streets, and people said the only person who could overpower The Serpent was its own master... Kindergrubber grabs an old spellbook and chants a spell, awakening The Serpent. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): Why did I kill all those innocent people, you may ask? Well, there was something in store for The Master... The ability to become young again. As Kindergrubber watches The Serpent murder Coach Igor on her rearview, she looks at herself in the mirror and notices some skin details starting to fade away. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): And with each kill, I got younger and younger... But it wasn't fast enough. In another flashback, Kindergrubber is chanting in her classroom. KINDERGRUBBER (V.O.): But that wasn't my only goal... I needed to return home. Back to present day... KINDERGRUBBER: And now... I finally have the key. Kindergrubber holds a golden key. CLEO: Trust me, the only home you will get to is either your coffin six feet under or jail, you hag! KINDERGRUBBER: You're a little too late for that! The ghouls start throwing things at Kindergrubber, who hides and manages to get the gadget working, revealing to be a portal. KINDERGRUBBER: Bye bye, ghouls! It's been a blast! Kindergrubber jumps onto the portal, but Draculaura grabs one of the knives and throws it into the portal as well. After the knife enters, the portal stops. LAGOONA: Is... Is she dead?! CLEO: Who cares... She's out of our life and that's what matters... Now let's go find Deuce. Final Scene The ghouls walk out of Monster High. CLAWDEEN: If Kindergrubber's dead... That means The Serpent is gone too, right? FRANKIE: Well, actually- GHOULIA: (GROAN) CLEO: Huh?! DRACULAURA: What is it?! The ghouls run to Cleo's car only to find the trunk open. LAGOONA: Deuce escaped! Meanwhile, in the normie's hotel room, the normie is fixing her hair. NORMIE #1: Who the hell does she think she is! My hair is not a mess! Suddenly she notices the door is open. She closes it and turns around, only to reveal The Serpent right in front of her. NORMIE #1: (screams) The Serpent grabs her by the neck and throws her out the window, killing her. SERPENT: (hiss) The Serpent then flees the hotel room. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Monster High Episodes Category:Season 2 (Monster High)